tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RoyalHistoria/Mew Resource: Update
for length, and mentions of death, throwing up and needles So, those who have been making use of the resource I previously posted may have noticed that I haven't updated it in a little while, so I figured it would be a good idea to explain myself. The past few days haven't left me with much time to really sit down and focus on the spreadsheet. November 10 would've been my grandfather's 83rd birthday, so most of that day was spent feeling sad. On November 11, my mother and her housemate came to visit and we all went out for lunch, we then went on a drive around town and I got to learn just how much the town has changed since my mother was young, I then passed out a little after returning home. My sleep schedule was messed up as a result and I slept for the majority of November 12. I woke up at around 8 PM, had some dinner, and told my nana 'good night'. At 10:30 PM I started having back pains. This is where things really went downhill. I've experienced this sort of thing previously, so I took a painkiller and continued editing my pages, expecting that the pain would eventually go away. It didn't. The pain started in my lower back and soon spread up my spine, to my sides, and into my lower stomach. I woke up my nana, she applied some Deep Heat to my back and went back to bed. By 1:30 AM I was unable to do anything but cry, sob loudly, and throw up (which I did 3 times). It was the worst pain I had ever experienced, I couldn't even breathe without it hurting. We were initially hesitant to call an ambulance. Both nana and I have this fear of being a bother, and due to being such a small town we don't have a proper ambo crew, instead we have volunteers who go about their regular lives until they're told to suit up and head to a call. At close to 2 AM I decided that there was no way I'd be able to get through the night. The crew arrived, there was a woman who knew my nana and a pair of trainees. Within minutes I was on a stretcher and transported to hospital. To cut a very long story short, between 2 AM and 5:30 AM I was given two pain killers, threw up a further four times, and was eventually put on a saline drip (because I couldn't even keep water down and I needed fluids), after which my pain lessened slightly and I slept until approx 1:40 PM and finally got home at 3:30 PM. I now have two puncture wounds on my right arm from an attempted blood test and a bruise on my left arm from a successful test and the saline drip. One of the only reasons I can even remember the approximate times is because of my edit history, as I was adding my new infoboxes to my Mythical Mew Mew pages. Ichijiku's last edit was on November 12 at 22:56 (10:56 PM), while my next edit, which was on Yuzu's page, was at 15:42 (3:42 PM) the next day. Thankfully, the pain is mostly gone, I'm still feeling some muscle soreness from the uncomfortable hospital bed. It may be another day or two before I can add another section to the spreadsheet, but when I do it'll be a large update to make up for the lack of activity. Category:Blog posts